


Dominate the Dragon

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Eating out, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Symmanzo, do ppl still say lemon, fuck i'm old, hanmetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Symmetra gets her turn to dominate a certain dragon. A SymmAnzo oneshot





	

“Not this time dearest” Hanzo said with a smug look on his face as he pinned Satya to the wall

“You always get your way, but not tonight my love.” Satya replied with a sly smirk as she slipped out of his grip and pushed him into the wall. He cocked his head back and grinned at her, anyone that could pin him deserved respect in his eyes. It was also somewhat an agreement that they had, if she could pin him to the wall then she got to be the dominant one that night. It didn’t happen as often as she liked but it was always fun for the both of them when it did happen.

She gave him a quick kiss “I win this night Hanzo.” She said softly before pulling him over to the bed. They were already in nothing but their underwear so she didn’t have to undress him before restraining him. She blindfolded him and gave him a quick kiss before going over and cuffing his arms to the bed, she decided to leave his legs free tonight.

She started out with a single feather to stimulate his senses. Slowly dragging it down the middle of his torso in a straight line. He couldn’t help but smirk at the slight tickling sensation. She dragged it down both of his sides then right under his chin, somewhat trying to get a laugh out of him, then up both of his arms tickling his wrists a bit, tracing his tattoo up and down his arm. Satya frowned a bit when she wasn’t getting much of a reaction from him and started dragging it slowly up and down the bulge in his boxers. It made him squirm a bit which pleased Satya.

She put the feather down and picked up a riding crop. She had no intentions of being rough or marking him, just to stimulate his senses again. She lightly tapped the crop on his inner thighs repeatedly which made him flinch a bit before relaxing again into the new sensations he was feeling. She smacked the bottoms of his feet a few times, then his chest, before tracing the tip of the crop across his bulge before setting down the crop to move onto the next toy. There wasn’t much she could do with the crop without hurting him since he wasn’t facing backwards.

Almost forgetting, Satya put nipple clamps on both of his nipples, earning a small moan from him. She smirked and crawled up on the bed, straddling him. Slowly trailing her hands up his torso and sneaking one hand into his hair. She breathed onto his neck then gently started to nibble his ear while closing her hand into a fist, gently pulling his hair, earning a gasp of pleasure from him. “I will put you in your place” she whispered as she moved down to his neck, kissing and gently sucking, listening to his soft mewls and moans of pleasure. She felt him beneath her trying to rise his hips up as her destination was hovering right above his hips. She giggled at him and gently trailed the tips of her fingers down his thigh making him stiffen from the sudden sensation.

“You do not get to decide when you can have me, I am not done playing with you yet.” She said as she grinded her hips into him in a circular motion and pulled on his nipple clamps before moving up on him, now sitting on his abdomen. He let out a huff in frustration, her teasing could be agonizing and if he didn’t follow her rules she might even start orgasm denial later and he absolutely did not want that. She gave him a passionate kiss before moving back down his body and sitting in between his legs. She lightly traced the tips of her fingers up his bulge, earning a shudder from him, then removing his boxers and tossing them to the floor revealing her prize.

Teasingly she breathed and hovered over him but never quite touching him. He let out frustrated grunts not wanting to withstand anymore of her teasing “Dearest…..please….”. She smirked feeling accomplished that she got him to start begging so soon. “Getting impatient love?” She teased some more and he just let out a grunt of frustration. She chuckled lightly “okay i will give you your prize”.

She lightly traced her fingers up his length, gently holding him at the base as she wrapped her lips around the tip, giving a small kiss then removing herself with a pop. She traced her tongue up his length starting from the base and ending at the tip, returning it back inside of her mouth. She then started to slowly take in the entirety of his length into his mouth working her tongue around him. After reaching the base she takes a deep breath and tugs on his clamps, earning a louder moan from him, then slowly starts to release him until she reaches the tip. She works the tip while stroking his length with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. His heavy breathing and light moaning were signs that he was close. She started working her hands faster and sucking harder, grabbing onto his clamps and tugging them more. Hearing her boyfriend moan was always like a treat to her and she loved getting him off, as long as he behaved that is.

With a final loud exhausted moan from him he was filling her mouth with his seed. She took a deep breath before swallowing, then working her tongue to clean him off, releasing him with a pop of her lips. She crawled back up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

“Now for you to do something for me. I will only let you have me if you let me sit on your face, and if you do a good job i might just take off your restraints.” Satya informed him of her proposition. He simply nodded with a slight grin on his face and what looked like to be an arched eyebrow. Pleased at his decision she took off her panties and positioned herself to sit hovering over his mouth, balancing herself by holding onto his chest behind her. He took in her sweet scent as she slowly lowered herself onto his face, being careful not to put her full weight onto his head.

He started with a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue up her slit. Teasingly moving his tongue up and down her entrance, lapping at the sweet honey she was dripping. He rolled his tongue in circles on her clit, gently sucking and nibbling as her moans grew louder and louder. She buried a hand into his hair and pulled firmly which just made him more rough with her. If his hands were free he’d be slapping her ass right now, unfortunately for him all he could do is buck his hips and tease her with his mouth. He teased her entrance again by sticking his tongue as far inside her as he could reach, making due with not being able to stick his fingers inside her. Her moans and sweet mewls made him grow more cocky as he circled around her clit teasing it and sucking on it until she gasped and pulled his hair harder and rougher. She removed his blindfold to see the look in those honey brown eyes of his. She knew he was growing more cocky the closer he was getting her to her orgasm, especially since he wasn’t even able to use his hands to make her feel like this. Sure enough he was looking at her very smug, she wanted to punish him for it but it was hard enough to concentrate and balance herself while he was sucking on her to the point her head was starting to go fuzzy. She grabbed his clamps and pulled again to get the smug look off his face but he barely flinched, just making him become more rough with her. Her hands tangled in his hair as her breathing became more strained, “keep going I’m almost…ahh…Hanzo I…” she drew her final gasp as she reached the state of pure ecstasy.

As she gathered her composure back together she moved off of him and released him from his restraints. He wiped his face and remove the clamps before pulling her in to him. “You’ve been quite the tease my love” he stated while placing a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t lie I know you enjoyed yourself.” She said with a smirk before stealing a quick kiss. He chuckled “not as much as I’m going to enjoy this”. He rolled over to have her laying on her back.

He slowly dragged his tip up and down her entrance before slowly inserting it. He grabbed both of her hands and interlocked their fingers before sliding her arms above her head and pinning them there as he slid his length inside of her. “I love you” he whispered before kissing her forehead. “I love you too Hanzo” she replied with a shy smile.

For the rest of the night they indulged in each other’s aftercare. Sharing a pot of tea, cuddling under a blanket with her curled up in his lap and watching an old animated movie Hanzo loved as a child and Satya found endearing with a charming animation style.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at writing a bdsm scene for the first time ever so sorry if it's...well bad lol. They're watching spirited away at the end tho!!! :D


End file.
